And Along Came the Memories
by ForeverPalz
Summary: What's a world without Miley like for her friends and family? Scary. Depressing. Sometimes confusing. How do Oliver and Lilly deal with it, hoping against hope that she'll get out of the trauma unscathed? Loliver...
1. A Nagging Worry

The eerie night echoed the discomfiture of Jackson Stewart. It was funny how he was on the couch, watching his favorite movie in the world, and yet not taking in a word of it. A nagging fact bothered him a lot.

It was the fact that his sister had not returned from her supposed 'shooting schedule'. She had left the previous morning to shoot for some music video of Hannah's and was supposed to come back today morning. She had not still come back. Moreover, she had conveniently forgotten to take her mobile along. Mr Stewart was away on some business trip and his mobile seemed to be off all the time, hence it was all up to Jackson to deal with it.

Dejected, he switched off the TV and picked up Miley's mobile. Maybe Lilly or Oliver had some idea. He found Lilly's number and dialed it. It rang twice, and Lilly's chirpy voice sounded at the other end.

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Lilly, this is Jackson," he said hoarsely. He had not talked for almost the whole day, and hearing his own voice felt strange.

There was a pause. "Jackson?" asked Lilly in a startled voice. "Where's Miley then?"

Jackson hesitated. He was not sure he wanted to worry Lilly and Oliver about this. Miley was probably at some party she was forced to attend, and could not have found a way to inform him.

_Very unlikely_, said a small voice at the back of his head.

Sighing, he spoke into the phone. "Lilly...Miley hasn't come back from her shooting."

There was another pause. This time, there was a tension in it. "W-what?" she queried weakly after a while

* * *

Jackson sighed, leaning back on his couch. Neither Lilly nor Oliver knew where Miley was. He did not expect them to, either. He merely called them for the comfort of hearing someone else's voice saying everything was going to be alright.

But he didn't get to hear it.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review! Thanks. And oh yeah, this is going to be a Loliver, in case you were wondering.  
**


	2. A Confused Celebrity

The next morning, even the Malibu sun shining through the French window did not bring a smile to Jackson's face. The only thing that brought the remotely closest thing to a smile on his face was the arrival of Lilly and Oliver. 

"Jackson!" Oliver called worriedly.

Jackson shook his head despondently. "No news."

Their faces fell. "When's Mr Stewart coming?" Lilly asked hesitantly, eyes puffy. The previous night, she had cried a lot, imagining all sorts of horrible things happening to Miley.

"Today at noon," came the mumble.

Oliver stared at Jackson's bleak face. It was clear he had given up all hope. "Have you tried calling the police?" he asked.

Jackson shook his head. "No. They'll find out her double life secret, then. And she'll kill me when she comes back."

Lilly was surprised. "But this is so much more important than that! You've got to tell the police!" she cried incredulously.

Jackson shook his head again. "Actually, she might not be missing at all. For all you know, she might have had some urgent stuff and stayed there, and must have forgotten to inform anyone...right?" he wavered uncertainly.

Lilly and Oliver glanced at each other helplessly. Jackson noticed the looks they exchanged. "It's alright, I don't need to bother you with all these. You guys go to school, I'll be fine. I've taken a few days off," he said firmly, almost pushing them out of the door.

"Jackson, no-"

"Just go!"

Shrugging, both of them walked out of the door uncertainly.

Oliver shoved his hands in his pockets, tense. Where on earth was Miley? Was she even alive?

_Think positive, Oken._

Sure. She was probably at some celebrity friend's sleepover, or perhaps even staying for an extended shoot.

Hey, that seemed likely.

As likely as him going on a diet.

Which was never.

He glanced sideways. Lilly was chewing on her nails. She hardly did that. The last time she did was when her dog had to undergo a surgery, and the dog unfortunately did not pull through. This time, however...

They reached the school finally. The hallway was bustling with students all chatting merrily with one another. Oliver scowled at them. How could they be so nonchalant when Miley was missing?!

"How could you?!" he muttered fiercely to himself.

"Come again?" a startled Lilly asked.

"Oh no...it's nothing. Just talking to myself," he muttered guiltily. His attention was veered to a crowd near his locker.

"What the-" He craned his neck to get a closer view. The crowd was screaming, almost madly.

"Let me through, this is my locker!" he yelled as he pushed his way through the thick swarm. Pushing his way to the front, he stopped in astonishment when he saw what, or rather, who was causing all the crowd.

"Oliver?" Jake Ryan smiled, mildly surprised.

Oliver struggled to find his voice amidst the crazy crowd. "Hey Jake," he managed to croak.

"I came back yesterday from Romania. Where's the rest of the gang?" he questioned hopefully, looking behind Oliver's shoulder. The crowd, getting no response from Jake, gradually went.

"Jake?" came Lilly's low voice from behind Oliver.

Jake grinned. " 'Sup, Lilly?!"

"Hey," she mumbled in a constrained voice.

"The gang doesn't look complete..." Jake began, looking around the hallway.

"If you're looking for Miley, she's not here," Oliver stated quietly.

Jake looked puzzled. "Why?"

This rang an alarm bell in Oliver's head. Miley had not told Jake about her real identity. Revealing that she was missing might lead to revelations about her other identity. What was he going to tell him? He glanced at Lilly frantically for help.

She looked panic- stricken that she had to reply. "She...er, well...she's taken a week off," she said quickly.

Jake frowned. "A week off?"

"Yeah...she has chicken pox!" Oliver lied hastily.

"Chicken pox?" Jake repeated, dubious.

"Yeah...," Lilly muttered uncertainly and went off quickly.

"See ya around, bye!" Oliver said rapidly and followed suit, leaving a very confused celebrity behind.

* * *

**A/N: How is it??? Please give reviews which are as detailed as possible!! Trust me, I'll honour each and every reviewer!!! **


	3. An Annoying Friend

He heaved a huge sigh of relief as he left. That had been a close call. If he had not invented the 'chicken pox' story, Jake might have gotten to know who Hannah Montana really was, or rather, who Miley Stewart really was. 

Thinking of Miley caused a sick trepidation to creep in his stomach. All sorts of nasty things came to his mind, like blood- stained axes, speeding cars, bullets, big mean kidnappers and all things deadly. He shuddered at the very thoughts, and tried blocking them out. But they simply refused to go.

Frustrated, he smacked his own forehead.

"Er...Oliver?" Lilly posed tentatively.

Oliver realized she had been there all the time. "Oh. Right. Sorry again," he murmured.

"No, it's not that. Has it occurred to you that...Miley...might have been kidnapped?" she asked thoughtfully.

Oliver gave a short, bitter laugh. "Occur? I've even dreamt of it."

"Yeah, so have I. People have a lot of reasons for kidnapping Hannah," she said in a low voice, so that no one could hear.

Just then, the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. Oliver sighed. "Bye."

"See you."

* * *

A very depressing day at school got over. It had mainly consisted of daydreaming in class and avoiding Jake as well as awkward questions at lunch. Oliver groaned as he dragged his Goliath of a school bag and himself out of the school gates. Each person he saw on the way who was laughing and joking only caused him more frustration, and his frown deepened with every step he took.

"Are you going to Miley's?" Lilly asked as casually as she could, catching up.

Oliver shrugged.

Lilly frowned. "Is that a yes or a no, or are you confused?"

Oliver shrugged again.

"I take it that you're either confused or you don't want to talk to me," Lilly guessed, as brightly as she could.

Oliver finally looked at her. "I'm confused," he muttered.

"Well, then, I think you should go to Miley's. Mr Stewart would have reached by now, and..."

Oliver nodded, staring at his shoes. He found Lilly annoying at times when he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. And she always guessed his state of mind correctly, which infuriated him more. He felt very vulnerable in front of her.

"...are you even listening?" Lilly asked sharply.

"No," he replied bluntly. That shut Lilly up, and she got the message.

They reached the Stewarts'. For some reason, it loomed ominously in front, and had a spooky, foreboding air to it. The glass door was swung open by Lilly as they cautiously stepped in.

The house spoke of its soul gone. The cheery, throaty voice of Miley was missing, and it could painfully be felt. Instead, at the kitchen table sat two very crestfallen males. They started when Lilly and Oliver arrived.

"Lilly, Oliver," Mr Stewart murmured in an unusually husky voice.

Lilly stopped in her tracks with vagueness. Pale-faced, she asked anxiously, "Any news?"

There was no reply. Jackson merely gave them a glare.

"Er..." Lilly cleared her throat apprehensively. There was a ringing silence in the house.

The shrill ringing of the telephone pierced through the silence, and all four jumped in alarm. Mr Stewart rushed anxiously to get it. Oliver gripped the chair in front of him tightly.

"Yes," the croaky voice of Mr Stewart sounded. "Yes! _Where?_ How? Alright, I'll be there!" He kept the phone hurriedly and dashed to the living room, white- faced, where three people stood expectantly.

He looked at Jackson. "She...she's in a coma," he voiced, his face a mixture of relief, joy, sorrow and fear.

Lilly whooped. "YES!!! I knew it!!!" she shouted merrily.

The three guys gave her a weird look.

She blushed. "I mean...I knew she was still alive."

"Whatever. Jackson, get the car ready. Are you both coming?" Mr Stewart questioned, rather hopefully. He was hoping to have some family time, and he did not want the both of them to interfere.

"Of course we'll come!" Lilly answered at once.

Mr Stewart sighed wearily as Jackson drove up the car. "Get in, you lot."

* * *

"Doctor! I am Mr Stewart. I'm Miley's father. May I see her?" he questioned desperately.

"Miley? Shouldn't he be Hannah's father?" Lilly muttered to no one in particular.

"Maybe she was Miley when...this happened," reasoned Oliver.

"Alright, come in. Family only," the doctor instructed sternly. Mr Stewart and Jackson went in almost eagerly, motioning them to stay out.

"Pity we're not family," Lilly murmured, disappointed.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. Honestly, he thought Lilly sometimes really needed to think twice before opening her mouth.

Lilly did not notice it. Instead, she continued, "I mean, if we were, then all three of us could be siblings. Then you would be my brother. Right?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Sometimes Lilly really crossed her limits of common sense. "Wrong. And you can shut up," he answered, annoyed.

Lilly's face fell. "Oh I get it! You're too nervous to even listen to comforting words from me now, right? It's okay, I understand."

Oliver suppressed a snort. Comforting? Her? That was the last thing she was!

"Look, here they come," she nudged a bored Oliver as Mr Stewart and Jackson came out with unfathomable expressions. They beckoned them to go in.

Oliver nervously went in, followed by Lilly, as the door closed behind them. The stench of hygiene filled his nose as he slipped on a face mask. On his left, Lilly was edgily chewing on her nail as she gazed into Miley's unconscious face. Her eyes were closed peacefully, yet there was a very disturbing aura surrounding her.

"Miley," Lilly whispered, and cautiously advanced towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut and two drops of tears seeped through her closed eyes.

Oliver watched the scene, uncomfortable. Moments like these were a girl thing, and he felt it wasn't the right time for him to be there. Quietly, he proceeded towards the door.

"Oliver, you don't need to leave," Lilly croaked in a raspy, broken voice.

Oliver stopped. "No...it's okay..."

"She's your friend, too," she reminded him.

Uneasily, he advanced towards Miley and stood there in silence.

The door flew open and the doctor came in. "You may come out," she instructed. Oliver gratefully went out. Lilly, however, did not move.

"Doctor, how did all this happen?" she questioned defiantly. Oliver turned back to listen, curious.

The doctor sighed. "Well...it seems she met with an accident. She was crossing the road when a truck hit her."

Lilly was not convinced. "How come she wasn't in her limo? How come she was on foot?" she demanded suspiciously.

The doctor looked annoyed. Oliver snorted to himself. Anyone could get irritated with Lilly in a moment. "I don't know the details, do I? All I know is that she'll be alright in a few weeks! Now will you get a move on?" she ordered impatiently. Glowering at her, Lilly stormed off.

"The doctor's really mean," she told Oliver once out of earshot.

He rolled his eyes. "Good to know."

* * *

**A/N: Come on, people! I need more reviews!!! Anyway, I hope this story turns out as fulfilling as 'Miserably Merry' (in case you don't know, that was my first ever fan fiction!). What do you think?**


	4. A Good Sleep

Jackson came up to them. "You saw her, didn't you?" he asked worriedly. 

"Yes we did. Jackson, trust us, she's going to be fine!" Oliver assured him.

"Just fine," Lilly repeated, a little uncertain.

Mr Stewart came up and announced, "Right, get in the car. I'm staying here. Jackson, here's the key. Drop the kids home safely, and give me a call when you reach home, alright?"

"But I want to stay, too," Lilly protested, then stopped upon receiving a fierce nudge from Oliver.

"What?!" she snapped, after getting in the car.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You're so clueless! Can't you see he wanted some father- daughter time?"

Jackson snorted, driving. "Saw that better than a monkey sitting on my car window!"

"Jackson?" Oliver asked unsurely. "Miley will be aright, okay? I know you're just acting tough and all that."

Jackson grinned at Oliver. "Boy, are you sharp!"

Oliver smiled back waveringly, not sure if Jackson was putting on a 'brave' act. He was just relieved Miley was alive. He did not want to gush about her or anything, unlike _some_ people he could mention. As he thought so, he glanced at Lilly from the side of his eyes and smirked. She was too busy chewing nails to notice.

"You might want to consider growing them. Then you'll finally be able to paint them," he sneered. Lilly looked at a loss at first. Then she understood. Oliver rolled his eyes. Girls were so thick!

Reluctantly, Lilly tore her fingernails away from her teeth and did not open her mouth for the rest of the journey.

_Well, she's finally sprouted brains_, thought an exasperated Oliver as Jackson halted the car in front of her house.

"Bye! Thanks for the lift, Jackson," she stated amiably, waving, and went back.

Jackson started the engine. "Off to the Okens', eh?" he asked playfully. Oliver nodded impatiently. Sleep was slowly getting the better of him and he wished nothing more than to curl up in the arms of Morpheus after drinking his customary glass of mango juice. But for the moment, the car cushion would have to do...

"Hey, Oliver?" Jackson called. Drowsy, Oliver looked up, tearing his eyes open.

"Huh?" he asked, rather roughly.

"How long have you three been friends?"

Oliver scowled. He was too sleepy to do the math. "A fair few years," he mumbled, voice drenched with lethargy.

"How were you before we came here?" he questioned persistently.

Oliver glowered again. Would this boy never stop questioning? He answered in the shortest possible way, "Lil."

"Well...here ya go!" said Jackson cheerfully as he halted before the grey building that was the Okens' residence. A very sleepy Oliver clambered out and, mumbling a feeble 'Thanks' to Jackson, thrust open the front door.

The empty house echoed his head. Not that his head was empty too, or anything. He simply felt something missing, something had been taken away from him. Although he did not act all teary and soppy like some people, he still missed Miley. But topping that was Lilly, annoying the head out of him with her silly non-stop chatting. And in his drowsy state of mind, he was too exhausted to get all reflecting and seriously contemplating. Hence he did what he loved most, and it was the simplest- he flopped down on his bed and slept.

* * *

A torrent of sunlight streamed in through Oliver's room window, piercing through his eyes. Angry, he shot up.

"Stupid sun," he barked. Then, like a video clip playing, the previous night's happenings came back to him in a flash. His spirits lifted when he realised Miley was still alive. He tumbled out of bed and changed to get ready for school.

* * *

Aimless was Oliver's second name as he wandered about the streets of Malibu. He was too early for school, yet he felt he could not stand a moment longer in the confined cells of his house. He felt he had to escape the murky smell of sizzling breakfast and all the hubbub and clamor of his siblings over breakfast. He breathed in and let the pure, nippy Malibu air wash through his nostrils like a refreshing dose of mint. Hands in pockets, he walked through the streets and came at a standstill in front of the Truscotts'. He debated against going in. If he did, he would have to endure Lilly's non-stop chatting, which would basically spoil the tranquility of the morning. If he didn't, then he would feel bored and lonely, and Lilly would not talk to him for probably a whole day for not picking her up to go to school.

As he stood there thinking, the door of the house suddenly opened. Oliver backed away in surprise. Out came Lilly, all dressed for school, who looked equally surprised to see him there.

She came down the steps, and, hands n hips, demanded, "What do you want?"

Oliver sighed. Another day of endless listening to endless, nonsensical chatting. "Nothing. I was just about to come in."

Lilly stared at him, unconvinced. "Since when?" she shot suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I find any pleasure gazing at your house, you donut!"

Lilly lowered her gaze. "Fine. Let's go to school."

Oliver shrugged in vexation and they walked on, with him trying to block out Lilly's incessant rant about anything and everything. It ranged from Miley to her grades to all things crazy.

"Well, I'm not saying this for you to listen. Because anyway, I don't expect you to. I'm just saying this to get it all out, you know!" she snapped.

Oliver jerked back to reality. "What? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening. What was that again?"

Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes hopelessly. Guys could be so idiotic sometimes! "As I said, I wasn't expecting you to," she muttered.

Oliver too rolled his eyes.

"Oliver, stop," she suddenly ordered. Oliver froze. Something in her voice told him she was not fooling around.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Lilly bit her lip nervously. "Let's skip school today."

There was a moment's silence as Oliver stared at her incredulously. "Are you mad?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "Skip school and get murdered by our parents? Anyway, for what?"

Lilly brushed away a strand of her hair impatiently. "To visit Miley."

Oliver opened his mouth to retort, but closed it due to lack of comebacks. After all, what harm could that do? For once in her lifetime, Lilly had spoken something sensible, and he ought to agree, too. He gave a slight cock of his head.

Lilly broke into a smile. "To Miley's!"

* * *

Miley's house spoke of a little hope left. The sun shining through the laced curtains shimmered on to the kitchen, and thrust itself straight onto the many framed pictures of Miley. Jackson was on the couch as usual, watching all and sundry on TV.

"Hi, Jackson," Oliver called out doubtfully. Jackson had got a bit touchy ever since Miley went missing, and all his jokes and cheeriness had vanished. Sunk in the black sea of despair.

Jackson jumped in alarm and looked back. His face eased when he saw who it was. "Come in." Lilly and Oliver tiptoed fretfully inside and took a seat each on either side of Jackson.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Oliver did not know whether to smile or not, and he settled for a twisted expression in between. "We...er...decided to meet Miley."

Jackson did not wipe off the smirk. "I see. And now you want a driver."

"Not a driver, no!" Lilly said at once. "I mean-can you do us a favour and-"

"Let's go," Jackson interrupted with a lopsided grin. Oliver gave him a punch in gratitude.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was pointless, but it was just a filler. So this was important to the plot, in a way. But the next chapter is probably the best and aslo the chapter I loved writing the most, and I'm planning to make that a one- shot in itself, so please keep reviewing and you'll get it. Thanks!!**


	5. A Rainy Memory

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming, though. This chapter is rather short, but also the chapter I love the most. And as Yourss Truly rightly guessed, this chapter has also been made into a one-shot called 'A Good Dose of Rain'. Well, read on! And press the little blue button at the end to review...  
**

* * *

Robbie Ray Stewart clutched his daughter's unmoving hand, which had been robbed of its warmth. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to look into that pale, oblivious face which lay unresponsive in front of him. The face of Miley Stewart. The girl upon whose arrival his joy knew no bounds, whose dream was his life, whose goal was his dream. The child whom he loved with every fiber of his being. She had never been unresponsive to him. She never failed to brighten up the day with her bubbly, sparkly self and her vivacious voice echoing and filling the whole house. But for the past few days, that had been deprived of.

He sighed to himself and went towards the window, parting the curtains for more light. It was raining cats and dogs outside.

"_Mommy, I'm scared," whispered a six year old Miley, clambering on to her mother's bed._

"_Why, honey?"_

_Miley pointed to the sky outside. There, against the inky black night sky, was a bolt of lightning, followed by the loudest clap of thunder. Rain fell from the heavens and pattered noisily on the sodden ground. It splashed mischievously upon windows and knocked upon doors. It was the rain's night. Together, it sounded like an earthy orchestra._

_An excruciatingly ear- splitting clap of thunder made Miley clamp her ears shut._

_She gave a shrill scream and hugged her mother. "Mommy, make it stop!" she cried, tears dribbling down her cheeks._

_Her mother hugged her back, a small smile playing at her lips. "Shhh, honey. It's alright. It's just the rain."_

"_It's not, Mommy! I'm scared!" Miley sobbed, burying her head on her mother's chest._

_Her mother smiled and pushed her up. "Miley, you know what you need? A good dose of rain. Get up now, we're going out," she said gently, getting up._

_Miley's eyes widened in alarm. "Not out there, Mommy! It's scary!" she protested, but her mother would not yield in to her pleas. She firmly took Miley out to their balcony._

_Miley's wide eyes would not blink. "Mommy, we're out in the open rain!" she cried in disbelief, remaining in the sheltered area._

_Her mother walked out from the shade and, spreading out her arms, savoured each drop of rain tickling her neck. "Yes we are, honey!" she laughed._

_Miley ran to her and hugged her as tightly as she could. "Mommy, I don't want you alone out there!" she shouted through the rain's pattering. Her mother laughed again. Miley smiled goofily at her. She loved the way her mother laughed. It sounded like a tinkle. An innocent, frothy, childlike tinkle from the lips of the person she loved the most in the world. She gazed fondly up at her mother._

"_Aren't you cold, Mommy?" she asked softly._

_Her mother looked down at her, still smiling. "Not at all! Come on, honey! Enjoy the rain!" She lifted the petite Miley up in her arms. "Feel the coolness of the rain, Miley. Feel it trickling," she whispered in her daughter's ear._

_Miley blinked her eyes. The rain _was_ chilly, yet she felt all warm and gooey inside as the drops of water oozed down her body. "I'm liking it, Mommy," she told her mother after a while, smiling._

_Her mother smiled back and kissed her damp forehead. "I told you it's beautiful," she whispered back raptly._

_The rain played on them, captivating them in its inescapable trap. They were trapped in the rain. Mesmerized. Spellbound. A mother and her daughter soaking; drenching themselves in the lovely rain._

_Robbie Ray Stewart smiled at the scene as he watched it from the doorway of the balcony. Girls were so sentimental!_

"Try to be quiet," the nurse's warning jerked Robbie Stewart out of his reverie. Wiping his eyes hastily with the back of his hand, he wheeled around, only to see Jackson, Oliver and Lilly saunter in earnestly, shoes muddy from the rain.


	6. A Misunderstood Friend

**A/N:  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Hannah Montana. I also happen to be the Queen of England.**

**I don't know why people write disclaimers, I find them meaningless. It's not like anyone _owns_ Hannah Montana. I mean, if they did, they wouldn't write fan fics, would they? They'd write the script. But still. I prefer to go with the crowd if this is some legal matter or something.**

**Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

Lilly's face fell and brightened at the same time at the sight of Miley. Tears streamed out of her eyes, yet she was smiling. She advanced towards Miley. 

"I think we better leave," Jackson muttered to Mr Stewart and they both left rapidly.

Oliver watched the scene, again uncomfortable. He shrank into a corner of the room. Lilly held Miley's limp hand and started talking almost senseless things.

"Hey Miley. I know you're not listening, but I am. I mean-you're not listening. But that's okay. I'll just talk. And I'll pretend you are listening. It's the same with Oliver. He doesn't listen, either," she paused heavily and gave a sideway glance at Oliver. Her expression was unfathomable.

Oliver shrank under her gaze with unease. He did not know what to say, and suddenly felt guilty.

Looking back, she continued, "Well...today we skipped school. For you. You might want to consider repaying us by waking up soon."

Listening to this, Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"But it's okay. You don't have to wake up right now. Just promise me you'll wake up soon. I really miss you. Okay? Are you listening? I don't think so, anyway. Miley, I really miss you. Your dad's so miserable. And your brother hardly talks now. Both of them don't joke any longer. And me, well, I'm just gloomy. And lonely. And..." she continued babbling on, tears streaming profusely out of her eyes.

Oliver could not stand it any longer. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to Lilly from his corner. "Lil, stop," he said quietly.

Lilly did not look up. "I can stop whenever I want," she replied, and continued talking to Miley. "Miley, people are screaming crazily for Hannah. They love you, Miley. They miss you a lot. Unlike me. I mean- nobody would miss me if I were in a coma, or something, I guess. But that's okay, never mind about me. Miley, just wake up! Wake up and see how many people will smile," Lilly was sobbing now.

Oliver did the only comforting thing he could think of doing-he threw his arms around her for a hug.

"Please stop this, Lil," he begged. He hardly saw her all teary-eyed, and he hated the sight of it. He held her awkwardly as she wept.

"I really miss her," she moaned.

"Me too, Lil. But she's alive. It's not like she won't come back, or anything. Just stop crying, okay?" he mumbled uneasily, awkwardly patting her head.

"Thanks, I just hope so," she sniffled and pulled away. Backing a little and wiping her eyes, she said, "Now you go talk. Say anything, like I did. It helps to get burdens off. Go on."

Oliver looked at Miley's immobile body. What on earth was he supposed to say to a lifeless body? Was that weird or what! He neared the bed.

"Er-" he blurted, not knowing how to begin. He felt Lilly slip away behind him.

"Well," he started gawkily. "Well...I'm Oliver Oken. Of course you know that. That was stupid. I know I'm a blabbering fool, but I don't know what to say. Well...you're Miley. And that was Lilly. Er...please wake up. I hope you're listening to me," he paused. What was he supposed to say? "Just wake up. I'll tell you three reasons you should. One, I miss you. Two, er...'coz you're Hannah and people love you. Three, er..." he groped for another reason. "Oh yeah, three, so that Lilly would stop annoying me. She's really irritating me with her talking, you know. And if you were there, perhaps she'd shut her mouth. Or maybe annoy you instead. Well, yeah," he finished, feeling foolish.

"I never knew I was that annoying," said a small voice from behind him. He turned around immediately, shocked to find Lilly at the doorway. Her face was white and her lips were quivering.

Oliver sighed. Lilly had taken what he told Miley in a wrong sense. He did find her bothersome, but he did not hate her for that. She was still his friend, no matter how bothersome she got. And moreover, he had said that to Miley due to lack of any other things to say.

"Lil-I didn't mean-" he started desperately.

"It's okay Oliver, I understand. If you don't want to hang out with me, you could have at least told me that to my face," she mumbled and rushed out.

Oliver stared after her, astonished. Girls _were_ queer!

* * *

** A/N: I know, Oliver's getting mean. But that's sadly the way this story's meant to be. Well, this chapter does not deal with Miley. But I assure you I'll try to strike a balance between the two. Meanwhile, if you want more of Miley and her mom stuff, please check out my other story 'Mommy and Me'. And yeah, you know what I'm gonna say now- review!!! And please, I'm really desperate for some!! I don't know how people get as much as 10 to 15 reviews for each chapter.  
**


	7. A Confusing Encounter

Jackson came in, followed by Mr Stewart.

"What did you do?" Mr Stewart questioned skeptically.

Oliver stared at him, bewildered. "I didn't do anything! She just...took it all...wrong..."

Jackson folded his hands smugly. "She's outside, crying. You better go apologize, or something. Boy, I never thought I'd live to see this day. Oliver apologizing to Lilly." He snorted.

Oliver scratched his head unsurely. "Well...I don't know..." he began, but was mercilessly pushed out of the room by Jackson.

He found himself face-to-face with an empty row of seats. Heaving a sigh, he sauntered back to the room, flustered.

"She's gone."

Jackson shrugged. "So what are you doing here?"

Oliver looked at both of them, bewildered. "I don't know...you want me to say sorry to her or something?" he asked dubiously.

Jackson, still folding his hands, nodded in a complacent way.

Scratching his head nervously, he went out of the hospital. The streets stretched out lavishly in front of him, littered with ambulances and vehicles of all sort. But amidst that, he saw a green clearing, a park, probably, where Lilly might have gone. He snaked through the pavements and finally reached it. It was, as he had guessed, a children's park, and Lilly was, as expected, perched atop a large rock there, head buried in her hands.

He scratched his head again. He always did that when he was unsure of what to do, or was feeling particularly bored or uncomfortable. He stealthily tiptoed up behind Lilly and cleared his throat doubtfully. She glanced back, and when she saw who it was, gave him a cold, blank stare and turned back again.

Oliver glowered at her from her back. If she wanted to give him the cold shoulder, so be it. He would also completely ignore her. Haughtily, he walked back, heading for his home.

On the way, he stopped at the beach. It was a very deserted one due to the blazing noon sun beating ruthlessly upon the golden sands. There was only one other person there. The person was sitting on a mat, facing the sea, his back to Oliver.

Oliver scratched his head again. The blonde hair looked familiar. He went up to the person.

"Jake?" he asked, amazed.

Jake looked up and grinned his lopsided smile, getting up and dusting his jeans. "Ryan. Yo Oliver!"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Jake smirked. "I could ask you the same."

Oliver panicked. What was he to say? "Er...well...I...didn't feel too well..."

Jake looked at him, cagey. "Well, the hot sun doesn't cure any sickness as far as I know. It only worsens them. And where's your sidekick? Lilly?"

Oliver flushed, at a loss for words. For a celebrity, he was pretty quick. "Well...she...I...we both got sick...yeah. Stomach ache. Ate some ice cream yesterday. From the street," he lied.

Jake smirked. "How convenient. All three of you home, sick. Miley with chicken pox and you two with...what? _Stomach _aches! Yeah right!" he snorted.

Oliver stared at the shimmering sand desperately. "Yeah. What about you, anyway?" he queried.

Jake did not meet his eye. "I...er...well..." he blustered.

"Stomach ache for you too, I'm assuming?" Oliver asked smugly. He was not the only one hiding something, then.

Jake scratched the back of his neck nervously. He came closer and lowered his voice. "I...um...actually, I came to...see what you three were up to..."

Oliver frowned at Jake. He could not believe his ears. "You mean you came to spy on us?"

Jake still refused to meet his eye. "No...I just wondered...where..."

"Miley was?" Oliver finished for him sharply.

Jake nodded, inarticulate.

"Well, she's not here, she's in the hospital!" Oliver blurted out in frustration. He mentally smacked his head in anger. Why did he just blurt that out? Thousands of questions will definitely follow, then!

Jake stared at him, stunned. "So the chicken pox story _was_ true!"

Oliver became distracted. When did chicken pox come in the scene? "What-"

Jake stared at him in horror. "I never knew the chicken pox was this serious!"

Oliver stared at the sand, puzzled. "What are you-" Then it struck him, and he did a most unlikely thing-he laughed. He knew Jake was dense, but this much?! This erased all previous impressions of Jake. Not all celebrities could be intelligent and glamorous at the same time, he realized. Only some like Hannah Montana had the flair. As he thought so, his laughter subsided.

Jake was still standing before him with raised eyebrows, giving him a very weird look.

"No, Jake. It's not the chicken pox, it's-"

"Jake?" a familiar voice interrupted him from behind. Jake looked over his shoulder and waved brightly.

"'Sup, Lilly!"

With a sinking heart, Oliver realized who it was. He dared not turn around, and fought back his sudden urge to do so.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring Oliver and going up to Jake.

Jake grinned. "Oh, nothing. How's your stomach?"

Lilly raised her eyebrows at him, perplexed, and looked down at her tummy. "My...come again?"

"Your stomach. How is it?" he repeated, a little uncertain.

Lilly gave him a suspicious look. "How should it be?" she asked doubtfully. Then she added, "What're you trying to say?"

Jake looked at Oliver complacently. "You lied, didn't you?"

Lilly glanced back at Oliver. For a fleeting moment, their eyes met, but she looked away very quickly. Oliver scratched his head, guilty.

"Well...I..." he started. He badly needed help from Lilly, but that was next to impossible, considering her pretend ignorance of his presence.

"Before the year ends, Oliver," Jake mock-yawned.

Oliver glanced at the sand helplessly. Should he tell the truth? Should he?? He threw a helpless glance at Lilly, which she ignored. Frustrated, he decided he just had to tell Jake the truth, conveniently leaving out the Hannah details. After all, what harm could that do?

Right?

"Jake...she's in a coma," he said quietly. He felt Lilly stiffen.

Jake looked from Lilly to Oliver, incredulous. "What? How did this happen? And how come I didn't get to know about this?"

Oliver flushed. "Well...I thought..."

"That I didn't like her anymore?" Jake interrupted.

"No-not like-"

"But of course you know I still like her!"

Oliver sighed. How was he going to inject anything into this dense head? "No, Jake. It's not like that. It has nothing whatsoever to do with that," he said firmly.

"What is it, then?" Jake asked impatiently, frowning.

"She got hit by a truck," chipped in Lilly unexpectedly.

Oliver tried his very best to resist the temptation to look at her and thank her.

Jake scrutinized them for a while, and finally the suspicious look faded. "How?"

"Er..." Oliver and Lilly began in unison. Lilly suddenly stopped, and Oliver knew he had to continue. "Well, she was crossing the road," he explained with a shrug.

"Which hospital is she in?" Jake demanded persistently.

"I don't know," said Oliver the same time at which Lilly piped up, "Malibu Mission." **(A/N: I simply have NO idea of any hospitals in Malibu and I'm too tired to look up the net for this one, so I just had to invent a name. I know it's lame, though.)**

Jake half-smirked at Oliver. "Malibu Mission, huh?"

Oliver kept his eyes low, trying to hide his embarrassment. He had obviously poured a truckload of lies to Jake, who had every reason to dislike him for that. "Sorry," he mumbled, squirming uneasily.

Jake gave him a frosty stare. "It's alright," he replied flatly before picking up the beach mat and walking off, leaving a very nervous pair behind.

* * *

**A/N: Another meaningless chapter, I know. But every chapter has a reason to exist. This chapter has its own reason, too. Well, please keep reviewing. I'm going to take a firm resolution that unless I get at least seven or eight _honest_ reviews about this chapter, I will definitely not update. I guess that's fair enough. Well, au revoir!!:) Love you all!!**

**And yeah, could someone please answer my question as to why people write disclaimers?? Thanks.**


	8. A Silent Battle

**A/N: Sadly, I got one short of the expected number of reviews, but the author in me couldn't contain herself, and I felt I simply had to update this. But next time, I'm gonna be firm with myself. Seven reviews, and you have a whole-hearted update. Fair enough to me, I guess.**

** Disclaimer (Thanks to all those who enlightened me on this issue): If I did own Hannah Montana, heck, what am I doing here on then??? **

**Okay, that was pretty dumb of me. :P  
**

* * *

Oliver glanced at Lilly tensely. She was chewing on her nails, determinedly keeping her eyes on the sand. She fidgeted with her watch for a while and pretended not to notice that Oliver was looking in her direction. She looked up out at the distant blue of the sea, concentrating, or rather, trying to concentrate on the ripples in the ocean. She sat down on the burning sands, but got up immediately due to the fiery noon heat.

"Ouch," she muttered in spite of herself, and bit her lip. Oliver couldn't help but snort. That was so Lilly-like.

She started to walk around in little circles with increasing agitation and nervousness, obviously thinking of something sensible, yet non-Oliver to do. All this while, Oliver enjoyed watching her just to see her get all tormented and self-conscious. He suppressed a sudden urge to chuckle.

Lilly's lips twitched, as though trying her best not to burst out laughing. The scene was so funny that anyone could laugh. She tried her ultimate best not to even glance sideways out of the very corner of her eyes at Oliver in fear of bursting out into laughter. Neither was saying a thing to the other, yet both felt the extreme urge to roll about in the sand, laughing at each other. But the given circumstances restricted that and both determinedly tried to zip their mouths, waiting for the other to give in.

A full two minutes passed with Lilly pacing here and there. She could not leave as her house was locked and she did not have the key. The only house which could be unlocked happened to be Oliver's, which also happened to be the last house she wanted to be in. Hence she simply had nowhere else to go but to while her time at the beach.

Oliver scratched his head for the nth time in the day and tore his eyes off his tense friend. "I'm going home," he muttered to himself, hoping that Lilly heard it. She did, though she showed no sign of it. She silently walked with him, keeping a distance. No witness could tell that they were even related, or had met each other. They walked in hush as strangers.

When they reached his house, he took out his key and fumbled with the lock for a while. Finally, he thrust it open and he trampled in to the comparatively cool, dark, welcoming place.

Sighing, he flopped down on his favourite couch and closed his eyes. He was sweating profusely from the heat outside, but was too lazy and exhausted to get water.

Meanwhile, Lilly went straight to the kitchen and poured out a glass of Coke for herself and took out a bag of chips from the pantry. She flopped on the couch opposite Oliver and proceeded to fill her mouth, flipping on the TV to watch whatever movie was on HBO. It happened to be some zany teen comedy.

Oliver opened his eyes. The sweet, alluring smell of potato chips beckoned him and he sat up eagerly in the couch. His face fell when he saw they were in the clutches of Lilly, and that was the last packet. Now he could never get them! He sighed heavily, hoping that Lilly got what he was implying. He wanted the chips.

She didn't. Or maybe she did, but was acting as though she didn't.

Oliver edged closer to her, dying to get his hands on the crispy snack. He tried to make his movements less apparent and he secretly moved, bit by bit, until he was at reaching distance from the bag of chips. Slowly and carefully, he lowered his hands into the bag.

Suddenly, Lilly slapped his hand hard. He bit back a surprised yelp as Lilly yanked the bag away from him sharply. He lunged for more but Lilly pushed his hand harshly further away. For a girl, she was pretty strong. Oliver grabbed her wrist with one hand, and tried to get hold of the bag of chips with the other. But Lilly held it further and further away. They wrestled in complete silence. Oliver had to practically dive for the chips, and ended up on the floor with a shower of chips on him, with Lilly waving the empty pack.

They gaped at one another, Lilly looking at Oliver for the first time since morning. He looked stunned, yet he looked as though he was resisting the temptation to laugh out loud. Lilly bit her lip. The scene was too comedic! A slow, reluctant smile unfurled at her lips, and she saw that Oliver too was grinning back in a goofy way, his body caked with chip-dust.

All of a sudden, she remembered Oliver's bitter words about her, and she instantly wiped off her smile. Oliver's grin, too, faded.

He sighed. Lilly was going to hold this grudge against him for a very long time. "I'm taking a shower," he muttered to himself, hoping Lilly knew it was directed towards her. She said nothing, but gazed at the TV.

Shaking his head, he trudged up to the bathroom, and took a long, cold, refreshing shower. It certainly cooled his mind down, and he suddenly wished he hadn't been so mean to Lilly. Sighing again, he went to the living room, where Lilly was perched in front of the idiot box, eyes glued to it. He cleared his throat to imply that he had come back.

As expected, there was no reply.

Oliver went to the couch where he was previously sitting and flopped down on it. He folded his arms over his chest and gazed intently at the TV, trying his best to laugh at the funny scenes and enjoy the movie. But he could not. Neither could Lilly, as he observed. Her laughs too, seemed forced and fake.

He sighed inwardly. When was this silent battle going to end?

* * *

**A/N again: I'm really short of ideas. Should the silent war continue or should they shout and scream at each other? No, I won't be making them apologize now. All ideas are welcome. Thanks:)**


	9. A Cold Challenge

**A/N: I'm really sorry I took a long time to update, but I simply couldn't decide what to put in this chapter. Here ya go, then! And yeah, I really don't need to be saying this because I repeat myself in every chapter of every story but still- review:)**

* * *

He decided to give up after a while of fervent internal debating. He walked straight up and sat down beside Lilly. "Lil, can we stop now? Please? I'm really sorry, you know," he pleaded desperately. 

Lilly finally tore her eyes off the TV and turned to him. "And why should I?" she asked coldly.

Oliver smiled. It had been a long time since he heard Lilly's voice. "Because I'm really sorry. Lil, I really hate not talking to you."

"I thought you didn't even like to listen to me?"

"I didn't. I mean-not in the mean sort of way. You know, like friends. You understand...right?" he asked uncertainly.

Lilly gave a short bark of laughter. "Oh yes I understand, Mr Oliver Oken! You don't want to hang out with me or have anything to do with me. I understand that perfect!"

Oliver scowled. Wrong grammar irked him like anything. "It's perfect_ly_."

Lilly glowered at him. "Thanks a lot," she said hotly.

Oliver glared back. "Now I'm _really_ missing Miley!"

Lilly threw a cushion at him. "I can't believe you!" she shouted.

He caught the cushion and flung it back with force. "I can't believe you either!" he shouted back.

Lilly picked up another cushion and threw the two at him simultaneously. "We've been friends for years, and I can't believe you would do this to me!"

The cushions hit his face. He picked both up and threw them back with equal gusto. "What did I do?!" he shouted back.

"You're a traitor!" she yelled and threw the cushions back.

Oliver threw them back. "What? How am I a traitor for crying out loud?!"

Hot tears streamed down Lilly's face. "You told Miley you found me annoying!" she cried.

"No I didn't tell Miley! She wasn't even listening, remember?! And yes, I did find you annoying!" he shouted back.

"Annoying?! How on earth am I annoying?!!!" she cried furiously.

"You talk a lot! That irritates me!!" he yelled, not caring that everything he had ever thought about Lilly was spilling out, no matter how hurtful they were.

Lilly flung another cushion at him. "So do you, you donut!" she cried, tears relentlessly splashing out.

Oliver flung it back. "Not as much as you!"

"Oh yeah?" she challenged menacingly, and threw two cushions at him, trying to wipe her eyes at the same time.

Oliver snorted loudly. "I'd like to see what _you_ can do!" he sneered, blocking the cushions.

"Well..."she stuttered. Glancing around, she suddenly picked up a plastic Spiderman figurine which was the size of her hand, and flung it at Oliver. It hit him on his forehead surprisingly hard, and it formed a bruise.

"Ouch," he muttered and pressed his hand on his forehead. He shot Lilly an amazed look. He had never expected Lilly to be this strong.

Lilly rubbed her hands against one another and leaned went up to him. "Well, that settles the score, doesn't it?" she claimed with a smug look, and leaned into his face. She continued in an icy tone, "But don't think we're even yet. I'm gonna pretend you don't even exist!"

Oliver smirked back. "Try," he breathed with a hint of menace.

Lilly smiled and leaned closer to his face till their noses were almost touching. "I will," she replied with a superior glare.

Oliver's mobile pumped out some loud music, causing them to jump up. He hastily picked it up, scrambling up from the couch.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, it's Jackson!"

Oliver raised his eyebrows, astonished. "Jackson? What happened?"

"Miley! She...she moved her hand!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! Just come down here now!"

"Okay, I'll be there!" he replied eagerly and closed the phone. He looked up at Lilly, who was staring at him expectantly.

"I'm going to the hospital," he mumbled, almost to himself and ambled outside, with Lilly following quietly and rather reluctantly behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Miley? Is she alright? Is she awake?" there seemed no end to the frantic questions relentlessly pouring out of Lilly's mouth as they burst into Miley's private ward. There was a very blue feel to the room, with a keen Jackson and a disillusioned Mr Stewart starting at their sudden entrance into the ward.

Mr Stewart dully pointed to his left, where Miley lay, predictably rock-still.

Lilly's face fell. "She's not...she..."

Jackson shook his head, squinting at the carpeted floor with his hands shoved in his pockets. "She just moved her hand. Just for a fraction of a second. It might have been my imagination, I was the one who saw her. I mean...I don't really know..."

Oliver's heart sank when he saw the looks on the rest of their faces. All three of them looked strangely dejected, sorrow etched on every line of their faces. He missed their joking, happy-go-lucky selves. So much had changed. Lilly, he sadly reflected, was the perfect example for a changed person. A week ago, if Oliver had said that she was annoying, she wouldn't have given a hoot. But now she had gotten so touchy that even the slightest remark could get her all huffy and haughty.

Jackson had his face buried in his hands, and Mr Stewart was patting his back. Lilly stood before them, clearly unsure of what to do or say. After a while of contemplating, she headed as placidly as she could to the bed upon which lay a deathly white Miley. She held her hand again, shivering.

"Miley," she whispered desperately. "Miley, your hand moved. That means you're alive, right? So why don't you stop this drama and wake up? Please don't do this to us. And..." she continued blurting out anything and everything that came to her mind.

Meanwhile, Jackson nudged Oliver. "You told Jake, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Oliver shrugged. "Was he here?"

"Yeah. A few minutes back. Came to ask if he could stay."

Oliver chuckled. It seemed like the thing Jake would typically ask. "Kicked him out, I suppose?"

Jackson shook his head, eyes glinting. "No, but I offered to have him admitted right next to Miley if he wanted. I've been working out, you know, so I gave him a sneak peek of me' muscles!"

Oliver laughed. Finally he saw Jackson in a lighter mood. "Did you really say that?!"

He nodded. "Pssh, duh! And Jake went all weird and stunned and hurt and almost sprinted out of the hospital. That's what anyone gets if they try and mess with my li'l sister!" he complacently smacked his hands together and stretched his lips out into a rather cheesy beam.

Oliver grinned back happily. Jackson was finally back. "And...? Any other visitors?"

He scrunched up his eyes, thinking. "Um...I think...you both?" he glanced at Oliver in mock-doubt.

Oliver punched him. "Donut."

Just then, Lilly let out a shriek. "She moved! She...she just did! There..." All three males rushed to the bed where Lilly was holding Miley's hand tightly, trembling.

"How? Where? When?" Jackson asked anxiously.

Lilly lifted Miley's hand, which was clasped with her own. "I sort of squeezed her hand and she squeezed back! She even patted my hand! And...a couple of tears rolled out of her eyes," she claimed, her face a heady mixture of delight and sorrow. Jackson's furrowed brow eased at once as they all leaned into the bed where Miley lay, tears seeping out of the very corners of her closed eyes.

Slowly, very slowly, an eyelid of Miley's coaxed itself into a somewhat open position. The next eyelid lifted, too, and, after a fluttering of eyelids, Miley finally allowed the torrent of light to stream in as everyone, including the doctor who just arrived, stared at her with bated breath. Her lips parted and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Darn that truck," she let out a croaky mutter.

"I love you too, bud," Mr Stewart whispered.


	10. An Unexpected Visit

All of a sudden, the tension in the atmosphere lightened relatively, and everyone let go of their held breath. Lilly, being her cheery self again, threw her arms around Oliver happily. He raised his eyebrows at this sudden change of mind, and smiled, deciding to hug back, when Lilly let go of him very quickly. Avoiding his gaze she went on to hug Jackson and Mr Stewart. Lilly stopped in front of the doctor, a little confused. Eyeing her up and down, Lilly gave a shrug and decided to forget her cold vibes with the doctor, and gave her a hug as well. The doctor was a little taken aback, but warmed to her hug. 

Lilly broke away. "You're not mean, you know. After all, you brought Miley back," she claimed in a small voice.

The doctor smiled. "I'm glad."

Lilly smiled back, and turned to Miley. "Miley!"

Miley gave a weak smile. "Hey Lilly," she mumbled.

"Miley, you don't know how glad I am to have you back," she said, an air of sadness sagging her eyes down.

Miley smiled again weakly. "I know. I heard everything."

Lilly's eyes widened. "You did? You mean...everything I said...?"

"Yeah. And also everything Oliver said," she muttered, a suggestive glint playing in her eyes.

Lilly's eyes bulged. "So...you know...about our..." she looked back tentatively at Oliver, who kept his eyes down.

Miley nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah. I was subconsciously listening to all you said."

"So why didn't you open your eyes, or move ?" Oliver asked, making Jackson and Mr Stewart start. They had not realised he was there.

"I couldn't. I didn't have the strength, I guess. By the way, hey Oliver."

"Hey."

Lilly bit her lip. "Well...you...y-you should talk to your dad...and Jackson...I should go...," she stuttered uncertainly and beckoned Mr Stewart and Jackson forward, backing out of the room with Oliver and the doctor following her.

The door shut behind the father and son, leaving a ringing silence.

"Miley," Mr Stewart whispered after a while, still unable to believe he had got his daughter back.

"Daddy," she whispered back, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I've got my daughter back," he said softly.

Tears streamed down her face. "Yes you have, Daddy. I love you, I'll never leave you," she murmured.

"Neither will I, bud!"

There was a thoughtful pause.

"Daddy?" she asked after a while, in a small voice. "What would Mommy say, if she were here?"

A grin unfurled on Mr Stewart's lips. "She'll say that all you need is a good dose of rain!"

The tears continued flowing, but Miley's smile never faltered. "Daddy, I miss her."

"So do we, bud. So do we."

"All right now, will you stop this lovey-dovey stuff and save it for later?" Jackson cut in chirpily.

Miley chuckled in spite of her tears. "Stupid old Jackson."

"Love you too, sis," he smirked.

With as much strength as she could muster, she reached out a hand towards Jackson and pressed it on his stomach, meaning to punch him.

"That hurt!" he complained sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Oliver followed the doctor and Lilly out of the ward in a relatively lighter mood than which he had entered with.

The doctor grinned. "You know, you really are a very good friend," she told Lilly.

Lilly blushed. "Thanks. So are you," she blurted. The doctor raised her eyebrows at her skeptically. She corrected herself, "I mean, you're a good doctor."

The doctor nodded. "Figured," she replied and stalked off.

Lilly turned to Oliver with a defeated look, biting her lip again. "Mind if I give you a hug?" she asked, half-afraid Oliver was going to sneer.

To her relief, he broke into a smile. "Finally came around, huh?" he queried, relief overcoming him. The tension they shared previously was getting a bit frustrating.

"Donut," she muttered and threw her arms around him. "You sure you didn't mean what you told Miley?" she asked, her voice muffled.

Breaking away, he replied, "Not a thing."

Lilly grinned. "Good. Because I was kind of afraid that you might find me really annoying, and if Miley sided with you, I'd have no one."

"Right. Good thinking."

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her cargos. "So...why do you think Jake came?"

"Well...obviously, he wanted to check on Miley."

"That's right, Oliver," came Jake's voice from behind.

Both of them jumped. "Jake!" Lilly exclaimed. "We...we thought you left!"

Jake cocked an eyebrow up. "Really? Must be strange, huh, me standing in front of you when I'm supposed to be _gone_..."

Jake was not as stupid as he looked, Oliver reasoned. Sarcasm needed more than good looks to be carried off.

"Er...what are you doing here?" he asked in a tentative manner.

"How's Miley?" Jake asked abruptly, ignoring his question.

"She's woken up."

Jake's expression lightened considerably. "Really?" he asked eagerly, half-expecting them to be pulling his leg. Receiving an amused nod from Lilly, he shoved them aside and bounded into the ward.

Lilly stared after him in wonder. "Wow," she commented. "He must really like her a lot."

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly, Oliver noticed a mischievous glimmer in her eye. She grinned toothily at him. "Wanna spy?" she asked slyly.

He gave a lopsided grin. "Sure."

"C'mon," Lilly dragged him next to the door, which was thankfully not soundproof. They leaned against the door and, with bated breath, strained their ears to listen.

"...so I told him, quite frankly, I wanted my heroine. And he..." came Jake's commanding voice. Lilly shot Oliver a doubtful glance.

"...but then I told him I'll quit. So he agreed, 'coz, of course, _look_ at me. Losing me will give a big blow to him and all..."

Oliver made a disgusted face to which Lilly giggled.

"That is so like him! The big airhead!" she muttered.

"...well, what's the verdict?" Jake finished expectantly. Oliver strained his ears further. There seemed to be a faint murmur coming from a male.

Finally, Mr Stewart's voice sounded through, "Well, if you're sure you'll take care of her...I'm all set."

"What?!" Lilly hissed, her features tense.

Miley's weak, yet delighted reply came, and the duo found themselves straining their ears even more to listen. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"That's all set then. Meet you tomorrow, Miles," said Jake, and promptly walked out of the ward, with Lilly and Oliver staring after him in wonder.

She glanced at Oliver in anger. "What just happened?!"

Oliver shrugged dubiously. "I think Jake just asked her out."

Lilly scowled. "Donut! Why did Mr Stewart say all that 'Take care of her' thing then?!"

"I don't know, I just told you what I thought!"

"Maybe...maybe Jake wants to marry her or something..." she suggested, a hint of sarcasm playing in her voice.

Oliver's eyes widened in horror. "She wouldn't! She's underage!"

Lilly laughed. "Donut! Think practically! _He-llo_!" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "It seemed to me as though Jake wants to take Miley somewhere...and Mr Stewart asked him to take care of her..."

"Mmm..." Lilly scrunched up her brows thoughtfully.

"But wait. What did he mean by 'I want my heroine'?"

Lilly rolled her eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, obviously Jake thinks of Miley as his heroine...like...the heroine of his _life_...or something..." she ended doubtfully, eyebrows scrunched in disgust. "Ew. That sounded corny, didn't it?"

"No, it sounded adorable," Oliver snorted sardonically.

"Well, let's go in and find out, then, Mr Smarty-Pants!" Lilly dragged him inside, where a rather unconvinced Mr Stewart, and an excited Miley were.

"Alright now, why did Jake just come?" Lilly demanded, hands on hips.

Miley grinned excitedly. "Lilly! You'll never guess what he just said!" she tried to squeal, but ended up choking, with the words coming in sputters. Jackson thumped her on her back.

"Oh beloved Miley, would you be the heroine of my life?" Oliver muttered in an undertone to Lilly, who suppressed a giggle.

"He asked her if she could act in the movie he's currently shooting for...which means _she's_ gonna be famous...which means _I'm_ gonna be famous too...see how that works?!" Jackson said eagerly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Jackson, she's already famous!" he pointed out, not registering what he had actually heard.

"Yeah but Hannah's just a singer! A star in a movie fetches more fame than you can imagine," he replied smugly.

"She's what?!" Lilly yelped.

Miley grinned, having recovered from her choking fit. "I know! Jake actually asked the director to cast me, _Miley_, opposite him! Not Hannah Montana, but me! Miley!"

"Wow!! Miley, you're gonna act!" Lilly squealed in delight.

"I know!"

"This is just too cool! Can I accompany you?"

"Um...sure if your parents allow you to go to Romania!"

"Wait - you're going _where_?" Lilly asked in disbelief.

Miley sighed. "Romania," she repeated in a lower voice. "But I'll be back in six months," she added. "Or more. It depends."

"Six months?" Lilly repeated, horrified. "Six whole months?"

Miley nodded, almost in a sympathetic way. "Six solid months. You'll be okay, won't you?"

"Sure," Lilly replied in a strangled voice. "Sure. I'll...I'll be okay. L-let's go, Oliver..." Tugging at Oliver's shirt, she backed out of the ward, with the remaining three staring at them in a sorry way.

Upon reaching outside, she looked at Oliver in a doleful way. "Well...it seems like she has her future planned out," she said in a small voice.

"No...it's just six months, right? It's okay, we'll be fine," he assured in the most consoling voice he could manage.

"Sure, we'll be fine. Just fine," she repeated, a little cagey.

"Come on, let's go to my house," Oliver offered.

"Okay. Your house," she repeated again, not moving.

Oliver pulled at her arm. "Er...you can't expect to reach there by today if you just stand here!" He pulled her out of the hospital and into the sultry noon air blowing over them.

* * *

**A/N: Come on, it wouldn't kill you to review!!! Please:) **


	11. A Suprising Event

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has lots of Loliver moments and is quite an interesting chapter (according to me). The next chapter will contain more of Miley-ish moments. So read on...and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon turned out to be a jolly affair for them as they played Monopoly for two whole hours, had a racing competition and did all sorts of whacky things that are normally expected of them. Exhausted, Oliver slumped down on the couch.

"Well! Never knew hanging out with you can be fun!" he said.

Lilly raised her eyebrows hesitantly. "Oh."

"I mean – we've never really...hung out..."

"Right," she replied indifferently, dropping down on a couch next to him. Leaning back with her hands under her head, she continued, "Well it looks like Miley's going to have lots of fun." She forced a smile and added, "Without me, in Romania. After all the days I've worried about her while she was in hospital."

Oliver shrugged. "Yeah." He could not understand. What was the big deal? Anyone would be excited if they were offered a part in a movie.

"She chose Jake over me."

"She did."

"And I'll never see her for another six months."

Oliver nodded. "At least she's alive! She'll be back after six months."

"Six months. Pretty short a time, huh?" she said breezily.

He shrugged, not knowing where this conversation was leading.

"She'll be enjoying herself in Romania in the company of a total airhead, forgetting the people who actually care about her life. And that's not just me. It includes her family, too. And-"

"Lil, what's your point?" Oliver interrupted impatiently.

She shook her head. "Nothing. You won't understand." She got up and tugged at his shirt. "Let's go."

"Where to?"

She placed her hands on her hips loftily. "Buy me a sundae."

"Huh?"

"_Buy me a sundae_," she repeated.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. Buy me one. Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles."

"Sure. Along with a burger. And yeah, a pizza with extra cheese. What else?" he questioned, voice dripping with scorn.

Lilly pulled him up sharply. "I don't care, you're buying me one! You've got to pay back for being so mean to me!"

Oliver scratched his head. "Buy you...? I don't know..." He tried to find a reasonable excuse.

Lilly leaned in to his face threateningly. "You better buy me one..." she hissed.

"Or else what? You'll kill me?"

"No. I'll _hurt_ you."

Oliver fingered the bruise she had given him on his forehead that morning, and winced in pain. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly. At once, he was dragged out of his house and to Rico's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finished?" he asked in frustration as Lilly licked the last drop of her sundae.

"Yup," she replied happily. Then, spotting someone behind Oliver, her face fell.

Oliver realized who it was without having to turn around. In confirmation, Lilly mumbled, "Jake."

"'Sup, Lilly!" he greeted in a chirpy voice, waving at her. "Yo, Oliver."

"Hey Jake," Oliver replied, not sure how to feel.

Jake flashed his famous lopsided smile. "Good thing there are no one who can recognize me out here. Everyone's at school."

Both nodded in mute agreement.

Oliver looked up. "So, Jake- heard you're casting Miley in your movie..." he began tentatively.

Jake nodded keenly. "Yeah, you see, my original heroine sort of dropped out, and the director decided to make this film without her.So I told him, quite frankly, I wanted my heroine. And he refused to make the film without the original heroine, but then I told him I'll quit. So he agreed, 'coz, of course, _look_ at me. Losing me will give a big blow to him and all so I thought of casting Miley, and he agreed. So..." he faltered.

Lilly nodded. "Right...so that's why you're..._stealing_...her."

"Yup."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I...gotta go..."

Jake shrugged. "Bye."

"Bye," she answered in a constrained voice, and went away, with Oliver shooting Jake an apologetic look and following her.

"That was rude," he told her once out of earshot.

"It was meant to be rude," she said in a high-pitched, tremulous voice, her lower lip quivering.

Oliver shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Lilly made her way to a large rock and sat on it, head buried in her hands. Oliver sat on the sand beside her.

"I hate Jake," she stated flatly.

He shrugged again.

"He's stealing Miley."

Another shrug.

Tears escaped from her eyes. "My life sucks," she sobbed.

Oliver scratched his head. He was feeling extremely foolish.

"And you're not even comforting me!"

He cleared his throat. "Er...everything will be okay..."

Lilly gave him a hard punch. "Donut!"

He gave a goofy grin. "Cheer up, Lil!"

She looked at him incredulously. "Cheer up? You're asking me to cheer up?! How can I possibly 'cheer up' when Jake's about to steal Miley and whisk her away to Romania, after all the nights I cried because I was scared she would never wake up from her coma?! She doesn't even remember me!"

"She does remember you," he pointed out helpfully. As frustrated as he was, he was beginning to see things from Lilly's point of view. He understood why she was so hurt on Miley's sudden decision to act. Anyone would be.

She shook her head frantically. "Why can't you just agree with me for once?!"

"Lil...calm down..." he ordered in a soothing voice. "I am agreeing with you. I know, Jake's being horribly mean, and Miley's being very ungrateful..."

Shaking her head again, she muttered, "No one even cares about me!"

"Lil?" he asked, sighing. He just had to stop her from complaining. "I'm still your friend, you know."

She looked at him a little doubtfully. "Really? I thought you found me annoying," she said in a small voice.

Oliver shook his head. "Not annoying enough to make me stop being your friend."

Her face lit up and she broke into a wavering grin. "Really?! I mean...are you kidding?"

"Why would I kid?"

She shrugged. "At first, I thought you really found me irritating...I mean, I do talk a lot, I tend to go on yammering about stuff, and I kind of force you to listen, too. I know, it's really lame, but I like talking. I don't know, but I like hearing myself talk. I love the sound of my voice. I.." and she went on a continuous rant about her 'talkative' self.

Oliver started to laugh. Here was Lilly in her true, wild self, blabbering on about all and sundry. A few days back, he would have felt irritated, but now, he just felt like laughing. He laid back on the sand, hands under his head, staring at the inky blue of the evening sky, and listened to her voice, chuckling to himself occasionally.

A few minutes later, she stopped, noticing that Oliver was nowhere in sight. "Oliver?" she called out worriedly. "Where are you?"

"Down here."

She peeked beneath the rock. "Donut! You weren't even listening, were you?" she snapped, looking offended.

He got up. "You like the sound of your voice?! How vain are you?" he laughed incredulously.

Lilly grinned and gave him another hard punch. "Donut!"

He rubbed his shoulder. "Ow, you do love hitting people, don't ya?! Anyway, you love your own sound, huh? Interesting..."

Lilly laughed. "You'll never let me forget this, will you?"

"Never! Not in another gazillion generations!" he shouted breezily, getting up. His shout was drowned in the sound of the lashing waves.

Lilly, too got up. She strode briskly towards him and knocked him off his feet into the sand, in a hug.

"Wha-" he started, apparently startled.

"Shut up, donut!" she interrupted. "I'm feeling depressed and nobody has given me any comforting hugs!"

He laughed out loud in spite of himself. He felt easily laugh-able, since he'd been doing a lot of it that day. "Come on, Lil! Get up, you're really heavy!" he groaned.

"No I won't!" she defended herself. "Everyone appreciates a comforting hug now and then!"

Oliver smiled, not really knowing what to say.

"Are you sure you still want to be my friend?" she mumbled.

Oliver sighed. What could he do to convince this crazy girl that she was still his best friend? "Yeah, Lil. Believe it or not."

Lilly frowned thoughtfully, and after a while, said in a reluctant voice, "Well...all right. I believe you."

"Thank heavens."

"Oliver?" she asked quietly after a while, her body's weight crushing down on his frail one.

The sand prickled heatedly under his T-shirt, and all he wished for was to get off this uncomfortable position. "Yeah?" he murmured distractedly.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, and before Oliver could fathom out anything, she had given him a small peck at the lips.

She got up immediately, as though horrified by what she herself had just done. Oliver sat up too, his brain not really registering what had just happened.

Lilly put her hand to her mouth in despair. "I'm...I'm so sorry! I really...shouldn't have..." she faltered vaguely, looking flustered and blushing with all her might.

Oliver shook his head, trying to catch hold of what just happened. Was it just his imagination, or did Lilly just kiss him?

"Did you just..." he trailed off, astonished.

Lilly seemed to be struggling with herself, and she was determinedly gazing down at a fixed spot on the sand. "Right," she said in a low, calm (or so) voice. "Let's – let's just pretend-"

"This never happened?" Oliver cut in, relieved.

Lilly nodded. "This never happened. Yeah. I...I...just lost my mind...and...please try and forget about this! Please?!" she pleaded desperately.

He nodded slowly, not really sure what to say. His best friend had just kissed him and he was supposed to forget about it? He found that a hard task to do.

Again, he ran over what had just happened, in his mind. One moment, Lilly had fallen on him, and was looking all nervous, yet happy, and the next, she had leaned in, and...

He shook his head frantically. He was supposed to forget about it. Forget. Not replaying it over and over in his mind.

But the fact that Lilly had kissed him was not exactly forgettable. And it felt strangely good.


	12. An Undecisive Conscience

**I only got 4 reveiws for the last chapter-very disappointing! Please review...**

**And yeah, this is a pretty short chapter, not dealing with the Loliver aspect of this. And also, I really hope against hope that 'Lollie'ness does really happen on the show, that would be ultra-wonderful!**

* * *

Jackson Stewart was a very worried individual, and his never-faltering creased forehead showed it as he sat idly on the couch, staring at a switched-off TV. 

Mr Stewart came up behind him and patted his back ."My big bud's lookin' unusually dim today. Wanna share anything with your good ol' daddy?" He took a seat next to his son.

Jackson looked up. "Dad, it's..." he began, not sure he wanted to tell his father.

"Spit it out, bud. It's not everyday my son looks at a blank TV!"

"Dad...where's Miley?"

"So that's what's bothering you. Your li'l sister, huh?"

"Dad, where is she?" he persisted.

"Upstairs in her room. You don't expect her to be practicing for her next concert when she's just returned from the hospital, do ya?"

Jackson sighed. "Dad...she's just returned...and now she's going to go away so soon..." He trailed off, not really knowing how to express himself. The past few days had been very harsh on him; he had felt helplessly torturous when he found out Miley was missing. And, just as soon as relief came crashing down on him when she woke up, despair took over when she announced she was going to Romania. For six whole months.

A heavy sigh escaped his father. "Bud, I know...it must be hard on you. But you know, she clearly is excited to go with Jake. So if you really love her, you'll want her to be happy, won't you?"

"I do, Dad, but...I just wish she could go after a while...I've never really fought with her for a lot of days..."

Mr Stewart patted Jackson's back. "You know what your Mom used to say?"

"Yeah?"

"She used to say that if you really love someone, you will be willing to sacrifice your happiness for theirs, no matter how sad you become."

"Dad?"

"Mmm?"

"If Mom was here, she too would agree with me on this one. She wouldn't let Miley go to Romania."

Mr Stewart shrugged. "Perhaps. But she's not here, and I'm in charge. So get off your butt and get studying! You've your exams comin' and I don't wanna sign another report card having a C on it!" He pushed Jackson off the couch.

Jackson grinned. "Then don't sign it, Dad! I'll channelise Mom's spirit and get her to sign it!"

Mr Stewart chuckled. "Pig!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Miley tossed about in her bed uneasily. She had just overheard the exchange of words between her father and Jackson, and for the first time in her life, felt bad for her brother.

She looked up at the framed picture of her mother hugging her five year old self, which hung on the wall like a guardian.

"Mommy?" she asked in a small voice. "Do you think I should made the right choice by deciding to go to Romania?"

The picture remained there, unresponsive. Sighing, Miley eased her eyes close and rolled off into slumberland.

* * *

Return to Top 


	13. A Midnight Stroll

**Lots of Lollie'ness ahead, I think...Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I'll also be updating my other story 'Mommy and Me' either today or tomorrow.  
**

* * *

Oliver tossed about in bed restlessly, pondering on the day's happenings. His mind was a tumultuous place, and dreadfully perplexing. He did not know what to think and how. What on earth would he talk to Lilly about the next day when they meet? He dreaded meeting her, let alone opening his mouth.

Yet again, the memory of Lilly leaning in at the spur of the moment, looking nervous and meeting her lips with his lingered in him, and made him feel giddy. Then, he sharply shook it out. He was supposed to forget it. F-o-r-g-e-t.

Again, he fidgeted anxiously, not a grain of fatigue or sleep overcoming him. His eyes refused to close, and body, to sleep. Sighing, he got up. He walked towards his window and parted the curtains.

A shiny beam of gentle moonlight streamed in and flooded the room with its silvery presence. Oliver gazed outside with fond languor, and got a sudden urge to go out into the night streets.

He shrugged on a shirt and stealthily headed down for the door. He unlocked it as quietly as possible and crept out into the open night sky with a bitter breeze surrounding him.

The streets were, predictably, completely deserted save a couple of old people. The roads wound ominously ahead of him, stretching out lavishly, bereft of the noisy vehicles.

He shove his hands into his pockets, strolling aimlessly forward. The walk certainly cooled his mind.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming closer. He froze in his tracks, praying, though the idea was wild, that it was not the very person he dreaded to meet.

Around the corner came, fully clad in a night gown, the surprisingly awake Lilly Truscott.

Oliver's mouth dropped in astonishment and embarrassment.

Lilly, too, froze upon seeing him, her eyes widening in horror.

Shoving his hands deeper in his pockets, he breathed in deeply, looking down. What on earth was she doing at midnight in the streets? Was it possibly the same reason he was here? Because she couldn't get a wink of sleep?

"I...er..." he muttered thickly, scratching his head.

"What...are you doing here?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. Even in the dark, he could make out the violent rush of blood to her cheeks as she spoke.

"Walking," he replied shortly.

Lilly managed to nod. "Right."

Oliver shrugged and continued walking, with Lilly beside him. "You?"

"I...well...me too. Walking," she gave a slight cock of her head.

Oliver nodded. He wanted to say something sarcastic, or dry, like 'Pretty early a time to walk', or the likes, but barely managed to get a few words out. "At...this time?"

Lilly squinted down at her shoes, while Oliver stared straight ahead. "Well...I wasn't sleepy..."

Oliver nodded. Same reason he was out, too.

"You?" she asked, still admiring every microscopic detail of her shoes.

He shrugged again. "Same here."

"Oh."

"So..." Oliver groped about for a sensible question to ask. "How's Miley now?"

_Yeah right, that was a mighty sensible one! Stupid Oken!_

Oliver did not look, but he sensed Lilly's body stiffen beside him. "W-what about her?" she choked out.

"I mean...has she gone home yet?" he queried, praying for the earth to swallow him up.

Lilly shrugged. "I...didn't call her."

"Oh." There was a pause as both walked silently ahead of them.

"So..." Lilly faltered. She too, was obviously thinking of a suitable question to ask. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

_There. A much more suited question. Why didn't I think of it?! Stupid Oken!!!_

But the answer was tough. In reality, he did not know whether he should go to school or not. He settled with a mere shrug and a "Maybe".

"Oh."

"You?"

"I...don't know. I might."

"Oh." Oliver really could not figure out the sense in chatting to the very person he did not want to see, and that too in the middle of the night, on an empty street. It felt utterly and completely crazy.

"O...Oliver..." she started nervously. Oliver's heart sank. She was going to bring up that 'happening' again, which was the last thing he wanted to discuss about. "You...you've forgotten...everything...right?"

He eased, relieved that she did not go into details. He decided to be frank. "I'm trying to," he admitted honestly.

Lilly nodded. "Right."

"You?"

She gave another slight cock of the head. "Me too."

"That's...that's...good."

Lilly nodded. "It is. Because it...never happened..." She trailed off with uncertainty.

Oliver nodded, in spite of himself. Of course it happened, what on earth was Lilly saying? He had and nothing would change the past. Lilly seemed to be thinking along the same lines, too.

There was a long silence as they walked forward, with no particular destination in mind. Finally, after a while, Lilly whispered, "O-Oliver?" There was tension in her voice.

He looked at her for the first time that night, catching the edgy note in her voice. "Yeah?"

"I..." she faltered, taking deep breaths. "I..."

"You...what?"

She shook her head almost apologetically. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Oliver frowned and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. "Is something wrong with you?" he asked. Lilly had never been so uneasy and worried, and something really seemed to bother her.

She pushed off his hand and turned around. "No. Forget it," she said firmly.

Oliver's frown grew. He was getting irritated by the minute that Lilly was hiding something from him. "Will you tell me what's wrong with you or not?!" he asked, his voice louder and a hint of anger in it.

She turned to him. "Leave it, I'm alright, fine?" she insisted with a pleading look.

"What're you going to lose if you tell me what's wrong with you?!" Oliver demanded in an almost-yelling tone. He couldn't get why the girl was so adamant in not telling him what was wrong. They always shared their troubles. It bothered him to no end that Lilly was hiding something, no matter how insignificant the thing was.

"I'm not telling you, okay?!" she retorted, her face scrunched up in tension.

Oliver gaped at her. "But...why not?"

"Well...because maybe you won't care even if I told you?!"

"It's about Miley going, isn't it?"

She looked flustered. "Wha...oh yeah. Yeah it is. I feel bad. Fine?" she muttered, not meeting his eye.

Oliver shrugged. "You've told me this before." Why was he having the feeling that Lilly was lying?

"That was what was bothering me." Lilly looked up at him defiantly.

His face fell, realizing that she was definitely lying. He decided to let it go. "Fine."

Lilly folded her hands impatiently. "Fine," she repeated, going closer to him. "Remember our challenge?"

Oliver remembered. The silent battle to ignore each other's existence. "No, I'm not in the challenge anymore."

"Because...?"

"I don't want to ignore you," he replied. "I mean...it won't be any fun."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "You don't want...to ignore me?" she asked skeptically, wearing a very strange expression, as though she was not sure how to react.

"No," he countered quickly. "I meant...I don't like the challenge."

"And I repeat. Because...?"

Oliver frowned, staring at her very weird expression. From what he could make out from under the dim moonlight, she looked as though she was calculating something, and was wearing a twisted smile. He went closer, trying to figure out what exactly she was calculating.

She looked up, seeing Oliver coming. "What?" she drawled edgily.

He shook his head, the frown plastered on his mouth. He did not know why he did it, but he suddenly went straight forward and found himself kissing her. Surprisingly e_njoying_ it.

It lasted for about a minute before he backed away, with Lilly wearing the exact strange expression.

He felt himself scratching his head. Everything felt so unreal. He was not sure if he was even conscious. "This did not happen," he said, mainly to himself.

Lilly broke into a smirk. "Oh it happened alright."

Oliver could not help scratching his head again. "Why are you smiling?"

To his surprise, Lilly laughed. "Oh you donut! Can't you see what just happened?"

"See what? I kissed you. Don't ask me why, I just did."

Lilly stared at him incredulously. "How thick can guys get? Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

She laughed again. "You," she pointed to him. "like me."

There was a bewildered pause. "What?! I do not!" he protested violently. How could Lilly have the pluck to tell him that he actually liked her? The girl was mental, surely.

Lilly kept grinning. "Yeah? Then why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, the same reason you did, I guess."

"Have you any idea why _I_ did that?"

He shrugged. "How should I know?" This was getting weirder by the minute.

"I'll show you," she said, and, grabbing the collar of his shirt, kissed him again for a second time. And this time, Oliver felt as though he was literally floating on the edge of haven and earth.

"Did you like it?" she asked with a chuckle at his bemused expression.

"Wha..." Oliver scratched his head yet again. Here was this girl who was _supposed_ to be his best friend, with whom he was sort of annoyed with, boldly kissing him and claiming that he liked her! Heck, wasn't he the one supposed to know who _he_ liked?!

Lilly folded her hands again. "Well, all the hints add up to the fact that you like me."

"What hints?!" Oliver asked, infuriated. He was absolutely sure he did _not_, and would _never_ like Lilly more than a friend.

"Oh, some hints," she replied loftily, rolling her eyes. "If your head got any thicker, your brain will get squashed. For god's sake, Oliver! I know it, you like me! Okay, and don't question that! That's why I kissed you, alright, you donut! To see if my theory's correct!" she shouted, exasperated.

Oliver shook his head. Here was Lilly Truscott, in the middle of a street, at midnight, shouting out that she knew that Oliver actually even cared to like her?! He pinched himself hard, to make sure he was not dreaming.

It hurt quite hard.

"Okay," he calmed down. "Okay...Firstly. Lilly, get your head checked. I do _not_ like you. Get it? I thought you did, and that's why you kissed me in the first place, and this damn confusing thing happened, and we're in the middle of the street, kissing each other, while all the time, we do not even like each other! This is all because Miley fell in a coma!" he shouted in frustration.

Lilly gaped at him sadly. "How is this Miley's fault, you donut?!"

"Well, if she hadn't decided to move to Romania or wherever, I wouldn't have comforted you, and _you_ wouldn't have felt the need to thank me or whatever by kissing me, you dork!"

Lilly opened and closed her mouth, wordless. "Fine!" she cried. "If you had only understood why the hell I'm bothering to tell you all this, then you would have shut up!"

"What is it then?!"

Lilly shook her head. "Forget it, Oliver. From now on...I don't think the three of us can remain friends any longer." She started to run in the direction of her house.

Oliver stared after her, not really registering what she had said. What gave him the stupid idea of going for a midnight stroll and landing himself waist-deep in the mess Lilly had created?!

* * *

**The situation was kind of too unreal, I thought. But I was facing writer's block and all, I simply did not know what to write. Well, here it is. What say? **


	14. A Helpful Visit

The sun streamed in torrents from the sky as Oliver stepped out of his house the following morning. He breathed in and out fervently, a mad wish in him to not meet Lilly. He clutched his hands together in desperate prayer, hoping against hope he would not have to witness the stupid smirk of hers.

But there was something in her smirk which made him feel oozy and warm inside. There was a charm in it. An inexplicable charm, a light waft of classiness in the way she talked and grinned.

He shook his head furiously, trying to clear out any positive thoughts about Lilly.

_Think bad_, he ordered himself. _You don't like Lilly. She's ugly._

_Right? She does NOT have beautifully-scented blond hair which whips fluidly in the wind. And neither does her sarcasm send tingles up your spine. And nor does the way she laughs make you smile and feel all giddy inside. And you did NOT like her kisses. YOU DID NOT._

_Think. Bad._

Hands in packets, Oken was headed towards Miley's house, eyes puffed from lack of sleep. The sophisticated bungalow towered above him as a house to which he had not been in a long time. Gladly he pushed the door open and bounded up to Miley's bedroom, which was thankfully Lilly-less.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley said cheerily, from her bed. Oliver sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a weary smile in return.

"So...how's life going for both of you? I haven't talked to you guys in the longest time."

Oliver sighed heavily. "Neither have we," he mumbled. "And that's the problem."

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Problem? What problem?"

Oliver fidgeted uncomfortably with his watch, wondering whether or not to tell her. Finally, he decided to, and poured out everything that had happened ever since Miley went missing. She listened, her eyes widening with every word.

Finally, he finished and waited for her reaction.

"What?" she ogled at him incredulously.

He nodded. "It's...true. And I don't know what to do."

Miley stared at him almost sympathetically and shook her head. "Oliver...you know how stupid you are?"

Oliver was taken aback; he certainly had not been expecting this. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and struggled to sit up, but Oliver pushed her firmly back in bed. "There's no need to get up," he added.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Well...next time, come to me with a _real_ problem!"

"This is a real problem," he insisted.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver. I didn't know you were this stupid...I'm so sorry," Miley said in a sad voice, placing her hand over her heart and feigning a distraught expression.

"Miley - your point?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

This time, it was Oliver's time to roll his eyes. "Yeah, blaringly obvious. Makes me such an idiot to ask, doesn't it?"

"Oh come _on_, Oliver. You know the truth. Lilly likes you."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "No she doesn't."

"How can you say that?!"

"Because...well...she just can't!"

"Why can't she, Oliver? She's told me this herself – she's totally in love with you!"

Oliver stared at Miley, stunned. "Come again?!" he asked in disbelief.

Miley nodded. "I know, it shocked me too. I mean, how on earth can anyone fall for such a stupid guy?!"

Oliver gave her a punch. "Miley, get serious! Did she really tell you that?"

"Trust me, she did. She really likes you; why else would she blabber on and on in front of you? Why else did she get so upset when you said she was annoying?"

"But-"

"Think about it, Oliver. She told you that you like her. That's because you _do_ like her. She was telling the truth."

Oliver scratched his head. "So this means-"

"Yeah, you like her back, Oliver. You like her back, admit it."

Oliver stared at Miley doubtfully. _I must be insane_, he thought, as he realized how sad he became when Lilly had stopped talking to him, and all other things about Lilly came flooding to him. "I...don't know what to do. She's mad at me," he told Miley.

She laughed. "That's because she thinks you don't like her in that way!"

"So it means...I actually love her?"

"Oliver!" Miley said impatiently and gave him a hard poke. "You are the thickest guy ever! Well, apart from Jackson, anyway. Yes you love her, okay? Now go find her before it's too late!"

Oliver got up, backing away from Miley. "So...I'll find her?"

"Go before I strangle you!" she laughed. He turned to go.

But as he went, something made him turn back. Something he had forgotten to tell Miley. "Miley?" he asked.

"What now?"

"Are you still going to Romania with Jake?"

Miley stared at him for a moment. "I...don't know," she admitted.

"You better not. It's because of you I'm in this sticky mess."

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks, Miley. Because Lilly – and I – will really miss you if you go," he said, and gave her a light hug.

"Alright now, will you just go get your sweetheart back?!" she demanded with a smile, pushing him off. "Or I'll strangle you then and there."

Oliver laughed. "I'm off!" he claimed and sped out of the Stewarts', silently thanking Miley for knocking some sense into him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it; sorry I took so long to update. As you might have gathered, this story will be ending in a couple of chapters or so.**

**Thanks. And please don't forget to review! **


	15. A Shocking Interruption

After much hesitation, he reached Lilly's house and nervously rang the doorbell. Mrs. Truscott opened it. 

"Hi, Oliver," she said with a huge smile.

"Hey Mrs. Truscott. Er...is Lilly in?"

Her eyebrows puckered together as she beckoned Oliver in. "She is, but I don't know what's the matter with her. It's been a whole day and all she does is locking herself up in her room and not speaking to us!"

Oliver scratched his head, feeling guiltier by the second. "Oh? Maybe...I can talk to her...?" he asked tentatively.

Mrs. Truscott shrugged. "Okay if she opens the door for you. Go ahead!"

"Thanks," he muttered and gratefully bounded up to her room. He knocked at the door, anxious.

After a few seconds, a cross moan came, "Mom, leave me alone!"

Oliver found himself grinning. "It's...me, Oliver."

There was a pause, then a scrambling was heard and the door opened. Lilly stood behind it, her hair untidily scrunched up at the back, eyes slightly weary and puffy. "C-come in," she said uncertainly.

Oliver went in and closed the door. "Lil, I don't need you to invite me in, alright?" he grinned at her.

She sighed. "Have you come here to tease the skin out of me? I know, I was a total idiot last night...and I don't blame you if you already hate me, Oliver." She sounded really tired as she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Oliver sat down on the bed beside her.

"Why would I make fun of you?"

She opened her eyes. "Why wouldn't you? I mean, come on! Stupid me, I thought you liked me! _Liked_! As if!"

Oliver raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at his lips. "What's so wrong in liking you?"

Hearing this, Lilly shot up in bed, staring at him. "What's wrong in...what?!"

"Liking you," he repeated patiently.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at him. "Why, you insolent little thing! You even have the courage to think I still like you?!" she snapped.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say that _you_ liked me. I was just suggesting something else..."

Lilly glowered. "Spit it out, doofus!"

Oliver smirked. "I was just suggesting that...maybe...I might like you more than you think," he said, carefully avoiding her eyes and concentrating on his lap.

There was a confused silence where Oliver had nervously squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the furious punch that was going to come his way.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief instead.

Oliver finally eased his eyes open and averted his eyes to her. He saw that Lilly had a rather hopeful look. "Yeah. Really," he replied with a small lopsided smile.

She stared at Oliver for a while, still unable to believe it. Finally, she croaked, "So...you're not...mad at me?"

Oliver gave a snort. "Me? I thought you were the one!"

Lilly smiled too. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Oliver shrugged. "Doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he asked.

Lilly grinned incredulously. "Wow! I mean...all along, I had thought...you didn't really like me, and now it's...wow!"

Oliver chuckled. "Lil...I...I had always..." he started, fidgeting again with his watch.

Lilly watched him with an amused expression. "You had always what?"

He looked at her. "Lil...I..." he breathed, and leaned closer.

Lilly's eyes widened for a moment, but she also leaned in anyway, preparing herself to kiss Oliver for the fourth time in her entire life – but this time, with a difference.

Loud pop music erupted suddenly, making both freeze. It was Lilly's mobile. Blushing, she scrambled up from her bed, muttering an embarrassed "Sorry" and pressing the mobile to her ear.

Her blood seemed to drain with every second as she listened into the phone, and finally, she squeaked, "I-I'll be there," and hung up, staring at Oliver.

"It's Miley," she said hoarsely, her eyes filling up. "She says she's leaving with Jake tonight."

* * *

**Pretty short, yeah. But still, I felt I had to end it there. Please don't forget to leave a review, I really hope to reach a hundred before the story ends; so I won't be updating for a while unless I get a satisfactory amount of reviews (I'm not asking 20 for each chapter or something).  
**

**Thanks!:)**


	16. A Frustrating Thought

Oliver could only stare at her. "Lil...I'm so sorry..." he mumbled, and scratched his head again. All the ecstasy in him had drained away. _Why_ did Miley have to be such a wet blanket? 

Lilly shook her head. "Why're you sorry?" she choked out. "It's not...you who's leaving, is it?" Her head dropped and a horrible gloom overcame them both.

Oliver fidgeted again with his watch and they sat on her bed in complete silence for a while. Finally, he looked up. "Are you planning on going to her house?" he queried in a tentative manner.

Lilly shook her head slowly, in a dejected way. Oliver gave her a hug. "Come on, Lils. It's only six months...say goodbye to her, else she'll really be sad," he murmured in a most consoling voice into her hair.

Lilly rested her head on his chest, and shook it negatively. "I might cry if I see her," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Lil...it's okay. You have to come. Come on now, get up," he said and gently pushed her off the bed. She hesitated for a while, then disappeared into the bathroom with her clothes to change. After a couple of minutes, out came a more fresh looking Lilly, contrasting the tear-stained girl he had seen just then.

He smiled as brightly as he could. "Much better now! C'mon, let's go!" he said and held out his hand. Lilly stared at his hand for a moment before accepting it, feeling like blushing. He pulled her out and they walked over to the Stewarts' in thoughtful silence. Upon reaching, Oliver had to literally pull a sulky Lilly in.

Jackson sat on the couch, staring at the blank TV.

"Jackson!" Oliver went up to him and gave him a punch. He looked up.

"Oh. Hi Oliver."

Lilly bit her lower lip, and, receiving a warning look from Oliver, went and sat next to Jackson on the couch. "When's she going?" she asked hesitantly.

Jackson shrugged. "Do I care?" he muttered darkly.

Oliver took a seat on his other side. "Yeah you do."

Just then, Mr. Stewart came up, all clad in a suit. Lilly looked up, surprised. "Mr. Stewart, you're going too?"

Mr Stewart frowned at her. "Do you think I'll let my daughter go away alone with a guy?"

"Well...no," she admitted sheepishly, hurt. Oliver knew why. Miley could have chosen her to accompany her.

"Where's Miley?" he asked.

"Upstairs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sat at her bed, staring at the packed airbags in relief. She had finally squashed everything in! She looked around restlessly and her eyes landed on her mother's photo.

She smiled at it. "I'm finally going, Mom," she said nonchalantly.

There was a moment's silence before her mother appeared in front of her. She wasn't surprised; she often had 'imagined' conversations with her mother whenever she felt like it. Her mother walked next to her and sat down.

"I'm glad you made a decision. But I'm not sure if it's the right one," she said, placing an arm around her daughter.

Miley shrugged doubtfully. "You think I shouldn't go?" she asked anxiously.

Her mother shrugged, too. "I never said that; I certainly want you to go. But not everyone wants you to go, you know."

Miley scrunched up her eyebrows. "What d'you mean? Dad's coming too, and if you're talking about Jackson, I don't care about him."

Her mother shook her head. "Aren't there any more people in your life, honey?"

Miley became quiet, and her eyebrows arched up. "If...if you're talking about Lilly and Oliver..." she trailed off, staring at her bed.

Her mother nodded with a smile. "I _am_ talking about them, honey. You know how much they skipped school, and wasted their time by staying in hospital till you got alright? Just imagine how you'd feel if _I_ had recovered from my illness, and not died, and all of a sudden I had to go away for six months, forgetting you people?"

Miley kept staring at her bed. "But you're dead," she said slowly.

"Exactly. You were _this_ close in joining me, you know Miley?"

Miley looked up, a look of fear crossing her face. "Really?" she croaked, her eyes filling up. "I could have met you if I hadn't survived."

Her mother gave her hand a light slap. "Oh shut up, Miley. We're getting off – topic! The point is, your friends were with you all along, Miley. You can't just dump them like this! How would you feel if _they_ do this to you?"

Miley shook her head. "Mom, leave me alone. I really want to act in the movie; you're making me get second thoughts!" she moaned.

Her mother shrugged. "Whatever you say, honey." She slowly faded away, leaving Miley to wrestle with a conflicting conscience.

Just then, Lilly and Oliver tiptoed in. "Miley?" Oliver asked cautiously.

Miley started. "Oh...come in..."

They entered and took seats. Lilly determinedly stared at her lap.

"Well," said Oliver hesitantly, trying to break the awkward – cold? – silence that was prevailing. "You're going, huh?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Please, Oliver! Anything but that! I'm getting second thoughts and you know how much I hate that!"

Lilly got up and went towards Miley's cupboard. "Lilly, where are you – " Oliver started.

Lilly turned to them, her hand carrying a game of Monopoly. Faking a smile, she announced, "Monopoly, anyone?"

Oliver couldn't help smiling. At least she was trying to be happy about it even though she wasn't. He couldn't believe that only a week ago, he had hated her for talking too much! Now, as corny as it sounded, it seemed like he could not get enough of her. Miley was so right!

* * *

**Reviews, please! I had thought of ending the story with this chapter itself but then I decided that it could be split into two chapters. Also, this story's going to end in another chapter (don't always expect a happy ending...might have Miley to go after all for all you know! In the latter case, will a sequel do good?) And yeah, again - I love reviews, so please review - I hope to acheive a hundred before this ends...my life-long goal...sigh! (Just kidding! But still). **

**Forever Palz **


End file.
